


Without the Shedding of Blood (There is no Forgiveness)

by frumious_bandersnatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck Shurley is a Dick, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Human!Lucifer, Lucifer Angst, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Whump, Wings, cage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: God has returned and has made amends with his children: but forgiveness comes with a price; and it’s not one He wants to stick around to see paid. Lucifer is human and barely holding onto his identity, memories crushing a fragile human soul.And all of his caretakers have been wronged by him. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Gabriel & Castiel, Lucifer & Michael & Raphael & Gabriel, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Without the Shedding of Blood (There is no Forgiveness)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter to establish the scene/setting here. This is just a fleeting idea, not much might come of it, but I’m still excited? Let’s see where it goes lol. Hope you enjoy!

Forgiveness is a funny little word. So is apology. Can mean nothing, can mean everything, depending on who gives and receives. You don’t even have to mean it: oftentimes a lie, a halfhearted ‘I’m sorry’ is at least better than nothing.

And Lucifer was over the moon when he heard he had both. Didn’t hear that there were conditions, that it was an apology with terms, because it was all he’d ever wanted. The ‘I did wrong, and so did you, and I apologize and forgive you’.

So he said  _ yes, yes, I don’t care,  _ thank you. 

His joy filled the room, wings like the dawn arched overhead and his father and his brothers were there and everything felt right again. He didn’t notice the apprehension bleeding into Gabriel and Raphael, the grief and regret staining Michael’s grace.

And then he was screaming. Wings so triumphantly arched disintegrating into nothing, grace being torn away, vessel slumping with only the barest traces of consciousness left within, fingers clawing at the ground, mouth open in a gaping  _ why? _ And it felt like betrayal all over again. He was struggling, limbs moving as if of their own accord, clawing and writhing and something  _ brightbrightsobrightandnew _ was being pushed into his chest and he felt again and there were tears in his eyes and all too human brain was short circuiting, too many memories, eons of them, feelings more powerful and intense for his new self.

And when it was done and his brothers were looking for answers it was a ‘Not my problem’, and everything came crashing down. Because their creator had abandoned them yet again and Lucifer was barely moving as he sobbed and they were struck by it all. Nothing had changed, save for the mended bridges between them and Lucifer’s condition.

They went to the bunker. After so much thought, so much deliberation, so much grief and anger and destroyed rooms and holes punched in walls.

Gabriel was half carrying, half leading Lucifer, Michael and Raphael did all the talking. All the ‘we won’t take no for an answer’, all the ‘you must help’ and ‘please forgive us’. They would help. They would stay. And in turn they would receive all the help needed in caring for an archangel-turned-human.


End file.
